


Kate Bishop

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [198]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil thought Clint cheated on him some years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I don’t want to go meet some guy, Clint! I wanna go back to bed.” Kate whined not for the first time. “Who’s awake this early in the morning anyway?! It’s 6 am on a Saturday!”

“Phil is.” Clint answered simply. He was humming a tune and Kate hadn’t seen him this happy before- wait. No, that’s wrong. The last time Kate’s seen him this happy was when he came back from god-knows-where after receiving good news about who-knows-what. It’s SHIELD; Kate isn’t allowed to know about the stuff there.

“Well then, Fuck Phil.” Kate muttered, pulling her coat closer around her.

Clint continued to hum, ignoring Kate’s jab.

Kate rolled her eyes at the stupidly happy Hawkeye.

—-

The bell on the door to the small diner rang when Clint pushed it open. Kate went in first and tried to shake of the cold morning air. As she was removing her coat, Clint whisked by her to a booth in the far corner of the establishment. 

She stared at the man seated there for a moment.  _So that’s Phil. Huh. Well, Clint has taste after all._  She watched as Phil looked up and saw Clint, beaming at the second he realized who it was. 

Kate hung her coat in her arm and followed Clint, they were talking animatedly and Kate would bet her entire life savings that those smiles could be seen from space. Yeesh. Is that what its like to be in love?

Kate cleared her throat when she was in front of both of them. They both looked up and Clint patted the seat next to him with a grin. Phil on the other hand, looked terribly confused.

“Hi, I’m Kate Bishop.” She shook Phil’s hand before actually sitting down.

“Phil Coulson.” The waitress chose that moment to take their orders, even though Phil didn’t add anything to his morning coffee and bagel.

“I know, Clint’s told me everything he can about you.” Kate said, giving him a small polite smile. 

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t say the same.” Phil threw a confused smile at Clint.

“Oh!” Clint said as if just remembering that he hasn’t actually introduced Kate to Phil. Not that that wasn’t already done. “Phil, this is Katie-Kate. She’s an archer just like her old man.” Clint ruffled her hair and Kate fought to get his hand off of him. “I taught her everything she knows.”

Kate snorted. “As if.”

“Wait. So she’s-” Phil looked horrified. About what? Kate isn’t so sure.

Clint just nodded. “Chip off the old block.” 

“And you’re only telling me this now?” Phil’s confusion morphed into anger. “Where’s her mother?”

Kate tried not to giggle when she figured out what Phil was talking about. 

It was Clint’s turn to look confused. “I don’t know. I don’t keep tabs on her.”

“Clint, I can’t believe you would keep something like this from me for so long. Tell me the truth. Were you with her while you were with me?”

“Um… I guess?” Clint sounded so unsure, Kate had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“You guess? Clint-” 

“You know I’m not good with dates, Phil.”

“Apparently, you’re not good at keeping it in your pants either.” Phil bit back.

“What?!” 

The waitress placed their food in front of them, hurrying to get away from the spat. “Thanks for the pancakes,  _Dad.”_ Kate singsonged.

 _“What?!”_ Clint’s voice grew a pitch higher.

“Kate, sweetie, would you please excuse me and your father for a while?” Phil asked her, completely serious. She didn’t even get to eat a bite. It’s fun until you try to take away her food from her.

Kate sighed, “Clint’s not my father. Not my Biological one, at least. My name is Kate Bishop. I’m the Young Avengers’ Hawkeye.” 

Phil sighed in relief and Clint stared at her in disbelief. “You knew all along and you didn’t say anything?”

“It’s what you get for waking me up at the ass crack of dawn.”

“You little-”

“Well, she’s certainly got your spunk. Are you sure you two aren’t related?” Phil asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was raining then. A perfect day to end the crappy week Kate just had. She had a blanket around her, a hot cup of coco on the coffee table and a good book to keep her company. Okay, it was a semi-good book. Okay, it was a horrible book. But with the blanket and and the coco and the rain, it was alright. She dumped the book on the coffee table and warmed her hands by wrapping it around the cup. 

Today, she was alone in the apartment. Clint’s off on a mission with Phil so she’s been alone for the past week and a half but it’s all good. She’s got the couch, the number to the pizza place, some hot coco, the TV, and Lucky. She’s good.

Even though Kate says she’s good, she kind of misses Clint - not that she’d ever say that to his face or anything. He was only supposed to be gone for a week but sometimes, with his line of work, missions tend to get extended a lot so she’s not worried. 

Any moment now, Clint was going to knock on that door and Kate is going to open it, laugh at the drenched cat look that he’s probably wearing, and Kate is going to offer him some coco because even though she doesn’t tell him that’s her way of telling Clint she’s missed him.

There was a knock on the door and Kate smiled to herself. See? Clint’s back already. Like the devil when you say its name. Kate padded on to the door and opened it, expecting to see a drenched man there. 

And she did.

Just not Clint.

“Kate, we need to talk.” Phil Coulson said with a frown on his face.

Kate tried to look over his shoulder, just to check if Clint was there, and he wasn’t. Kate nodded at him, and Phil entered the apartment. Closing the door behind them, Kate asked, “Where’s Clint? I thought he was on a mission with you?”

Phil gave her a tiny nod and then his face fell. “That’s… That’s what I came to talk to you about.”

Kate’s heart stopped. “Phil… Where’s Clint?”

Phil looked like he was trying his best to keep it together, and with how Kate was feeling at the moment, she could sympathize. “Clint has been MIA as of 7 days ago. SHIELD’s been looking for him but regulations state that if an agent has been MIA for more than 5 days, SHIELD declares them killed in action.” His voice wavered at the last few words and he looked at Kate with extreme sorrow in his eyes that Kate felt like telling him this wasn’t his fault.

Instead, she started yelling. “Bullshit, Phil! He’s gotta be alive. He’s gotta be hiding somewhere. You know Clint just as much as I do. He’s not that easy to get rid of.” 

“I know, I just-”

“Then find him, Phil. Find him and bring him back.” Kate started jabbing her finger at his chest, punctuating every word.

Phil caught her hand. “I can’t do that.” He shook his head at her.

Kate pulled away, “Why the hell not? And if you say regulations, I will gut you.” 

“I can’t because I’ve tried, okay? As soon as I learned that Clint had disappeared, I looked for him. But there was nothing left. All I could find was his bow. And you know just as much as I do that if Clint went anywhere without his bow,” Phil didn’t finish his sentence and just looked at her. “Kate, I’m so sorry.”

Kate shook her head. “You did this to him.” She told Phil before she started hitting him on the chest with her small fists. Phil let her. “You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to bring him back home! You were supposed to be his partner! Why do you get to come back and he doesn’t?! It’s not fair! It’s not fair! Bring him back!” 

Phil stilled her in a hug until they were both sitting on the floor crying into each other’s arms. It felt like forever of them just sitting on the floor, before the door flew open. Their eyes fell on a ghost.

“What’s going on?” The ghost asked, closing the door behind him. “Are we having a hug party? and am I not invited?” 

“Clint- you’re-” Phil was the first to speak.

“Yeah, I dropped by your office and you were out, so I was going to call you but my phone is dead so- WHOA.”

Kate tackled him into a hug that sent them both back on the floor. Phil pulled them both to a sitting position, before hugging them both. 

“You had us worried.” Kate whispered.

“What happened to you? SHIELD lost your signal when you went into that warehouse. I couldn’t find you.” Phil murmured into his and Kate’s shoulder.

“I played prisoner for a day, and after I escaped, I had to hitch a ride across the country. It’s not as fun as it sounds.” 

Phil pulled away far enough so he could smile at Clint. “I’m going to expect a full report on my desk, Monday morning.” 

Clint huffed, but smiled back. “Yes sir.” 

Phil went back to hugging him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129984367701/my-princess-deserved-better-than-dying-in-a-dirty)

**Author's Note:**

> #Dont mess with Kate in the morning
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114133589071/ive-got-a-week-before-i-go-back-home-for-holy)


End file.
